1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to bath fixtures. More particularly, the invention relates to shower rods. Specifically, the invention relates to a mounting bracket that is engageable with a previously installed straight shower rod and is configured to retain an end of a curved shower rod therein.
2. Background Information
Shower curtains are supported by shower rods that extend between opposing side walls of a bathtub enclosure. For many years, the typical shower rod has taken the form of an elongated tubular member that is substantially straight. Recently, however, it has become fashionable to use a curved shower rod. The curved rods tend to let more light into the bathtub enclosure, makes the bathroom more aesthetically appealing, and allows more room in the shower.
If a homeowner wishes to change the appearance of the bathroom by including a curved shower rod, they can simply remove the straight shower rod and install a curved rod. This operation can be problematic because the type of bracket used to install straight shower rods are not generally suitable for installing curved rods. The homeowner may well have to drill new holes for installing fasteners for the curved rod bracket. If the bathtub enclosure is tiled, repairing the old holes is extremely problematic and unsightly. If the job is not done correctly, there is the risk that moisture could enter through the old bracket holes and lead to the tiles separating from the backer board. If the bathtub enclosure is a prefabricated vinyl material then, once again, making a new set of screw holes creates problems down the road. Additionally, if the homeowner is renting his home, the landlord could object to or prohibit the homeowner from making this type of renovation.
There is therefore a need in the art for a quick and simple way of mounting a curved shower rod in a bathtub enclosure.